Rettung in letzter Sekunde
by silent.destiney
Summary: Ziggy gerät nach einem Kampf in eine etwas prekäre Situation mit den Handlangern von Fresno Bob, gut das Dillon da ist...   Ich liebe die Beziehung von Ziggy und Dillon! XD


Power Rangers RPM

Rettung in letzter Sekunde

... mit nicht unwesentlicher Hilfe von Dillon's Seite, schleppte sich Ziggy zur nächstbesten Bank. Ein besorgter blick seines Freundes ließ ihn lautlos aufseufzen und entschlossen die Schultern hochziehen. Keine gute Idee. Die Schmerzwelle durchzuckte ihn so plötzlich und mit einer solchen Wucht, dass ihm für einige Sekunden schwarz vor Augen wurde.

Noch eher er etwas sagen konnte, kniete Dillon vor ihm und checkte seinen Puls.

„Es geht schon wieder. Mein Fehler, bin gleich wieder fit!"

Dillon's zweifelnder Blick sagte Ziggy alles was er wissen musste. Mit kritischen Blicken in Ziggy's Richtung erhob sich der schwarze Ranger und trat einen Schritt zurück.

„Ziggy, dir wurde der Arm ausgerenkt. Damit spaßt man nicht und erst recht nicht wenn man vor hat damit in ein Restaurant essen zu gehen. Eigentlich bist du ein Fall für 'nen Notarzt, wärst du nicht so stur." Mit einem gefährlichen glitzern in seinen Augen trat Dillon wieder einen Schritt vor.

„Da hier aber leider kein Notarzt zu finden ist, wirst du mit mir vorlieb nehmen müssen. Du hast doch solch einen großen Hunger und das hier ist das einzige Restaurant hier in der Gegend weit und breit. Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass sie dich so in ihr Lokal lassen, oder?" Verschreckt durch die plötzliche Bewegung zuckte Ziggy zusammen.

„Ja, ja. Sicher. Ich kenne deine schmerzlosen Methoden. Danke, aber nein danke! Hey... was soll das? NEIN...!" plötzlich war Dillon Ziggy so nah, dass dieser seine Hitze durch ihre Anziehsachen hinweg auf seiner Haut brennen spürte.

„Stell dich nicht so an Ziggy, tut nur einen kleinen Augenblick weh." Mit diesem Satz stemmte er seinen Fuß gegen Ziggy's Schulter und zog.

„AHH..! Verdammt. Das tat weh. Das hast du mit Absicht getan, hab ich Recht? Du magst es anderen Schmerzen zuzufügen! Deswegen auch die Farbe Schwarz..."

Dillon rollte genervt mit den Augen, murmelte ein verstohlenes „Gern geschehen" und drehte sich zu ihrem Ziel um. Dem einzigen Restaurant weit und breit, einer Pizzeria.

Mit einem Schulterzucken und einem ergebenen Seufzen setzte sich der größere von beiden in Bewegung, sich durchaus bewusst dass der Redeschwall hinter ihm abbrach und er den Kies unter Ziggys Füßen knirschen hörte. Amüsiert ließ sich Dillon zurückfallen und lief so neben Ziggy weiter bis sie das Restaurant erreicht hatten.

„Hey, glaub ja nicht, dass ich das vergesse.." mit einer Bewegung die in Dillon Mitleid erregen sollte, fasste er sich schmerzerfüllt an seine ehemals ausgerenkte Schulter.

„aber bis wir dazu kommen sollten wir erst einmal etwas essen. Ich bin am verhungern." Das laute Auflachen von Dillon zog beim Eintreten ins Restaurant jeden Blick auf das ungleiche Paar. Nichtsahnend was sie erwarten würde suchten die beiden sich den einzigen freien Tisch in der Nähe des Toilettenzuganges.

Zwei kühle Augenpaare musterten die Situation kritisch und wechselten ein paar Worte, die Niemand sonst hörte.

„Verdammt, er ist in Begleitung. Boss unser Ziel ist in Begleitung vom schwarzen Ranger, sollen wir dennoch zugreifen?" mit wachen Augen hörten sie der Stimme in ihren Knopfzellen zu und runzelten die Stirn. Dann nickten sie sich zu und beobachteten ihr Ziel weiterhin vorsichtig ohne bemerkt zu werden.

Dillon hatte ein ungutes Gefühl im Bauch. Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht.

„Zig wir sollten lieber das Essen ausfallen lassen. Lass uns in die Zentrale zurückkehren und dort etwas essen, ok? Ich hab ein ganz ungutes Gefühl hierbei!"

Er überflog das Lokal mit musternden Blicken, konnte aber auf anhieb nichts Äußergewöhnliches feststellen, dass dieses Gefühl des Unwohlseins ausgelöst haben könnte.

Noch bevor Ziggy etwas erwidern konnte schnitt Dillon ihm kopfsschüttelnd das Wort ab.

„Sei einfach vorsichtig Zig, ok?" mit diesen Worten ließ sich Dillon auf einen der Stühle sinken und bemühte sich seine innere Anspannung nicht anmerken zulassen.

Lächelnd über Dillons bemühen trat Ziggy einen Schritt zurück.

„Ok Blacky, ich geh nur noch eben die Hände waschen." Gerade als er sich umdrehen wollte bemerkte er den besorgten Blick den ihm Dillon zuwarf.

„Keine Angst, bevor du dir anfängst Sorgen zu machen, ich werde versuchen meine Schulter zu entlasten." Da Ziggy bereits nach Vollendung seines Satzes an Dillon vorbeistürmte, konnte er dessen Antwort nicht mehr hören.

„Dazu ist es längst zu spät." Den Blick, den Dillon Ziggy hinterher warf, war besorgt und schmerzerfüllt. er hoffte nur, dass sich Ziggy nicht übernehmen würde.

Mit schnellen Schritten hastete er die Treppe zum Herren WC hinab. Das erste was er sah, war die Rückwand, die gänzlich mit Spiegeln bedeckt war. Sehr beeindruckend.

Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen beobachtete Dillon zwei in schwarz gekleidete Männer, die in kurzen Abständen hintereinander auf die Toilette verschwanden. Mit jeder vergangenen Sekunde breitete sich das ungute Gefühl in seiner Magengegend aus. Etwas stimmte hier ganz und gar nicht...

Das erste was er hörte, waren Schritte. Doch erst als man ihm seinen Namen ins Ohr zischte wusste er, dass er in Schwierigkeiten steckte.

Erschrocken fuhr er hoch, wurde jedoch auf halber Strecke dazu gezwungen inne zu halten. Er spürte wie sich der unerbittliche Griff in seinen Haaren festigte und er an ihnen den Rest des Weges hochgezerrt wurde, bis seine Füße den Halt am Boden verloren.

„Ach, hallo. Euch hab ich ja gar nicht kommen sehen. Wisst ihr, ich würde mich liebend gerne mit euch unterhalten, aber seht ihr... mein Essen wird kalt und ich mag kein kaltes Essen. Also, ich muss dann mal gehen! Hat mich gefreut euch Jungs mal wiederzusehen, schöne Grüße an den Big Boss!" nervös lächelnd versuchte er sich ruckartig aus der Umklammerung seines Widersachers zu lösen. Ergebnislos. Alles was er erreichte, war ein festigen des Griffes und die Erkenntnis seine Haare doch lieber behalten zu wollen. Er kannte nur eine Person, die ihn jetzt noch retten konnte. Dillon.

„STOP! Jungs bevor ihr einen schwerwiegenden Fehler macht. Ich bin nicht allein, falls ihr dass nicht bemerkt haben solltet. Wenn ich nicht gleich wieder nach oben komme, wird er wissen dass etwas nicht stimmt. Dann wird es euch leid tun euch mit ihm angelegt zu haben."

Triumphierend grinste er die beiden größeren Männer an, sich in Gedanken auf die Schulter klopfend, als er etwas sah, dass ihn beunruhigte.

Ein hämisches Grinsen stahl sich auf die dünnen Lippen seines Widersachers und noch bevor Ziggy seine Gedanken aussprechen konnte, hörte er Worte die ihn zusammenzucken ließen. So war das nicht geplant gewesen.

„Na dann müssen wir uns einfach etwas beeilen!" Noch bevor dieser Satz die Lippen seines Gegenübers verlassen hatte, spürte er, wie ihm sein ohnehin schon lädierter Arm mit einer plötzlichen Bewegung auf den Rücken gedreht wurde. Eine Welle der Übelkeit raste gefolgt vom stechenden Schmerzen, die von seiner Schulter ausgingen, durch seinen Körper und ließen ihn in sich zusammensacken.

„AHHH! Großer Gott!" er spürte wie sein Schultergelenk unter der ungewohnten Belastung protestierte und schließlich nachgab. Nur mit Mühe und Not und durch den Griff in seinen Haaren sowie der starken Hand in seinem Rücken, verdankte er es dass er nicht bereits am Boden lag. Doch wusste er nicht, ob seine jetzige Situation so viel besser war.

Erschrocken dachte er daran, was Dillon vor noch wenigen Minuten zu ihm gesagt hatte.

Er hätte auf sich aufpassen sollen, wie ihm Dillon geraten hatte. Nun würde er ihm das ewig nachhalten.

Durch seine Gedanken abgelenkt bemerkte er zu spät wie ihm sein eigenes Spiegelbild in rasendem Tempo näher zu kommen schien.

Noch ehe er sich fragen konnte, was es damit auf sich hatte, spürte er bereits den grellen, spitzen Schmerz über seinem linken Auge, der seinen Kopf durchzuckte.

„Verdammt Scheiße! GOTT!" mit zittrigen Fingern befühlte er die schmerzende Stelle leicht mit seiner freien Hand, zuckte jedoch sofort zurück, als seine Finger in Berührung mit einer klebrigen, warmen Flüssigkeit kamen.

Seine Befürchtungen bewahrheiteten sich als er seine Finger in Augenschein nahm. Sie waren rot von seinem Blut. Nur widerwillig schaute er auf und besah sich den entstandenen Schaden.

Er hatte eine relativ große Platzwunde über seinem linken Auge, aus der nun unaufhörlich Blut herauszusprudeln begann und war totenbleich.

Erst jetzt hörte er die Schritte die sich im schnellen Tempo näherten und schließlich am unteren Ende der Treppe Halt machten.

Seine Widersacher, abgelenkt durch die plötzliche Anwesenheit eines vierten Mannes im Raum, ließen ihn unsanft zu Boden fallen.

Vor Erleichterung knickten seine Beine unter ihm ein und er ließ sich an der zerschmetterten Spiegelwand hinabsinken, bis er wie losgelöst am Boden kauerte und abwartete was als nächstes passieren würde. Während er die Atempause nutze, um wieder Luft in seine Lungen zu pumpen, dachte er nach. Wieder einmal wurde ihm klar, wie abhängig er doch von IHM war. Oh ja, er wusste genau wer soeben die Treppe heruntergehastet war, denn diese Schritte würde er unter Tausenden wiedererkennen. Dillon.

Wie ein Mann drehten sich die speichelleckenden Bluthunde Fresno Bobs um und standen so dem gefürchteten schwarzen Ranger gegenüber.

... dann hörte er es. Der Beweis, dass hier etwas nicht stimmte und dass sein ungutes Gefühl nur bestätigte. Das Splittern von Glas. Es kam von unten von den Herren WC's. Ziggy!

Ziggy war da unten, das konnte kein Zufall sein!

Mit diesen Gedanken im Hinterkopf sprang Dillon auf und hastete die Treppe herunter. Er hatte sich auf einiges vorbereitet, aber nicht auf das was ihn erwartete. Dort war Ziggy.

Er lag zusammengekauert unter einem zerbrochenen Spiegel, eine Hand fest gegen die Platzwunde über seinem linken Auge gepresst um zu verhindern, dass er zuviel Blut verlor. Umsonst. Das Blut sprudelte aus der frischen Wunde hervor wie aus einem Brunnen, einzelne Spiegelscherben klebten unterhalb seines Auges und machten es ihm fast unmöglich das Ausmaß der Verletzung zu erahnen.

Doch was er sah reichte ihm. Ziggy war verletzt und seine Augen allein ließen ihn erahnen welche Ängste der grüne Ranger ausgestanden hatte. Er ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten und sprang die restlichen Stufen zum Boden herab. In dem Moment als er sich erhob und seinen Blick auf seine Gegner richtete war diesen klar, dass sie eine verloren Schlacht kämpften.

Er spürte eine heiße und verzerrende Welle des Hasses und der Wut durch seinen Körper spülen. Niemand legte sich mit seinem Freund an, schon gar nicht auf so unfaire Weise. Ohne den Blick zu senken oder seine Gegenüber aus den Augen zu lassen, richtete er seine nächsten Worte an Ziggy.

„Hey Zig, wie sieht's aus Kumpel, kannst du aufstehen?" die Sorge die in seiner Stimme mitschwang war nur für den grünen Ranger auszumachen, die anderen sich im Raum befindlichen Personen hörten es als das, was es für sie war. Eine Warnung.

„Geht gleich schon wieder!" Ziggy wischte sich das Blut aus dem Auge, achtete jedoch genau darauf sich keine Scherben ins Auge zu reiben. Stöhnen und mit vor Schmerzen zusammen gebissenen Zähnen versuchte er sich aufzurappeln. Ohne großen Erfolg, schon nach der Hälfte des Weges gaben seine Arme nach und seine bis dato vernachlässigte Schulter erinnerte ihn daran was sich vor wenigen Minuten ereignet hatte.

„Oder auch nicht. Hab ein kleines Problemchen hier, sieht ganz so aus, als dürftest du noch einmal Doktor spielen! Verdammt..." Mit diesen Worten sackte er zurück in seine Ausgangsposition lauthals vor sich hinfluchend.

Wären sie in einer anderen Situation gewesen, hätte Dillon über das Verhalten seines grünen Kollegen lächeln können, doch nicht jetzt.

„Ihr habt meinem Kollegen weh' getan. Ausserdem habt ihr die Spiegelwand zerschlagen, euch ist hoffentlich klar, dass das auf eure Rechnung geht!" mit diesen Worten setzte Dillon zum Sprung an, traf direkt den ersten Widersacher mit der Faust mitten ins Gesicht und schickte den zweiten Mann mit einem Round-House-Kick zu Boden. Gerade als sich der erste Mann wieder zu erholen schien, federte Dillon sich mit beiden Füssen ab, drehte sich einmal in der Luft herum und stieß ihm den Ellebogen gegen das Brustbein sodass dieser keuchend zu Boden ging. Geschickt ließ er sich in die Hocke gleiten sodass er seinen Angreifern zugewandt war.

„Bestellt eurem Boss, dass Ziggy unter dem Schutz des schwarzen Rangers steht. Sollte er noch einmal etwas versuchen, wird er dafür bezahlen. Und jetzt verschwindet bevor ich es mir anders überlege." Mit diesen Worten richtete sich Dillon langsam auf und trat einen Schritt auf die beiden Männer zu.

Noch ehe der schwarze Ranger Zeit hatte sich zu Ziggy umzudrehen, waren die beiden Männer auch schon auf und davon.

„Komm du Held! Ich schätze da gibt es eine Schulter für mich einzurenken." Bevor Ziggy sich ganz in die hinterste Ecke verkriechen konnte, packte ihn der ältere am unverletzten Arm und zog ihn aus der Hocke empor. Fast ohne hinzusehen, griff er hinter sich und zog ein paar Papiertücher aus dem Spender, wandte sich aufmerksam Ziggys Wunde zu und presste dann die Tücher darauf, in der Hoffnung die Blutung ein wenig zu stillen. Mit der anderen Hand, stellte er den Wasserhahn an und befeuchtete weitere Tücher um das bereits getrocknete Blut aus Ziggys ohnehin blassem Gesicht zu entfernen.

„Doc K wird sich das noch einmal ansehen wollen, wenn wir wieder in der Zentrale sind. Jetzt lass uns verschwinden bevor die Mitarbeiter dieses netten Lokals mutig genug werden um nachzusehen, woher der ganze Lärm kam. Es würde keinen guten Eindruck machen, wenn man uns vor der zerschlagenen Spiegelwand findet." Mit diesen Worten half Dillon Ziggy ein weiteres Mal sich die Treppe herauf zu schleppen nur um dann ausserhalb des Lokals erneut auf einer Bank abgesetzt zu werden. Die Blicke der anderen Restaurantbesucher geflissentlich ignorierend meldete sich Dillon über Funk bei Doctor K.

„Hey Doc, Ziggy wird ein wenig medizinische Aufmerksamkeit benötigen, wenn wir zurückkommen. Soweit ich sehen kann hat er eine ausgerenkte Schulter und eine etwas größere Platzwunde am Kopf." Mit einem leisen knacken meldete sich Doctor K zu Wort.

„Was ist passiert Ranger Schwarz und Ranger Grün?"

„Das erzählen wir wenn wir angekommen sind. Wir machen uns gerade auf den Weg." Mit diesen Worten brach Dillon die Verbindung ab und sah zu Ziggy hinunter der immer noch ziemlich mitgenommen aussah.

„Komm mit, essen können wir auch in der Zentrale. Ausserdem denke ich nicht, dass die Inhaber dieses Lokals uns so schnell wieder sehen wollen. Das Auto steht nicht weit von hier, haben's gleich geschafft!" Er griff seinem Freund und Kollegen unter die Schultern und stütze ihn vorsichtig den Rest des Weges zum Auto.

„Weißt du Dillon, ich wäre alleine zu Recht gekommen. Die hatten Glück dass du aufgetaucht bist, sonst hätten die ihr blaues Wunder erlebt." Mit einem Gesichtsausdruck der dem des Schmollens eindeutig am nächsten kam, sah Ziggy Dillon trotzig an. Dieser betrachtete ihn über die Schulter hinweg liebevoll und antwortete mit einem leichten lächeln.

„Natürlich hättest du das geschafft. Ich war nur rein zufällig etwas schneller als du."

Doch Ziggy beschäftigte noch etwas anderes viel mehr.

„Sag mal, diese ganzen Spiegelscherben. Dass müssen doch mindestens 24 Jahre Pech ergeben, was meinst du?" Bei dem ernsten Gesichtsausdruck den Ziggy aufgesetzt hatte, konnte Dillon nicht anders. Er lachte lauthals los.

„Nur die nächsten 24 Jahre? Wo lebst du? Du musst als Baby in Spiegelscherben gebadet haben!" Ein Blick in die leuchtenden, dunklen Iriden seines Freundes zeigte ihm, dass dieser lediglich scherzte.

Dann musste auch er selbst über sich lachen und so gingen die Beiden Arm in Arm zum

wartendem Auto. Es stimmte schließlich. Es gab keinen Tag an dem Ziggy Grover nicht etwas Ungewöhnliches zustieß.


End file.
